


You

by Anal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Poetry, Romance, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: Your existence beats me down into submission.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be an original work but idk i didnt want to

i want to embrace you  
for the first time, as if  
it were to be our last.

my remorse for how  
i treated you  
over spills boundaries,  
along with my tears.

i wish i had told  
you i loved you.  
i wish that i had  
treated you better  
in the way that  
you deserve.

hearing your name  
sends dizzying emotions  
through my chest,  
making it hard to focus  
as i'm loss to the abyss  
that's named after you.

i am hesitant to take your  
hand in mine; afraid to  
surrender what little  
self-control i have  
retained around you.

do you know how much  
i want to touch you?  
do you sense how  
your presence effects  
me? my pride will  
not allow me to  
submit to your  
command.

i want to see you.  
i can't stop these emotions  
from overflowing. i want  
to be with you; i want to  
take your place; i want  
to be your only one. 

i'll never tell you how i feel.

**Author's Note:**

> t


End file.
